


Apologize

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Cute, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: How do you tell your wife you’re sorry?





	Apologize

I was steaming mad at him, so mad I couldn’t see straight. This was the first time we really had a knock down drag out fight. What it was over, I really can’t recall at the moment, but there was yelling, swearing, anger and other unpleasantness that usually never happens in our house. I was right in Tom’s face and he was right back in mine. I finally had to leave before I said anything worse than what already was hurled in his direction. As I walked through the rainy London afternoon, you think I would know by now in London always take an umbrella…not today. I thought about what had happened over and over in my mind.

I think it had something to do with his next filming schedule…usually I would come to visit or he would have a break, but this time there wouldn’t be much time for either. We both know how much of a toll that takes on one another, not physically being together and I just let it fly. The fact that the filming schedule was going to be so insane that he wouldn’t have time to breathe, let alone take five minutes out to talk to me was total crap and the fact that I couldn’t come and see him multiplied that by at least ten. He started off with his typical apologetic self for shit he couldn’t control and I basically turned into Loki at that moment…yelling “ENOUGH!” and telling him how I didn’t want apologies, I just wanted to find a happy medium between the stretches of being completely alone and having him following me around like a little puppy. Don’t get me wrong, I love having him home, it’s just sometimes I still like to have my space every once in a while. He has his office where he goes when he needs time to breathe. I on the other hand, do not.

Anyhow, enough of my ranting. I returned back to the flat, tired, soaking wet and drained of every ounce of energy that was left in my body, including my reserves. When I opened the door, I heard music blaring and Tom singing…and it was coming from the kitchen. My first priority was to change out of my wet clothes and then go see what kind of war zone our kitchen had turned into courtesy of my husband. I put my hair up, got some dry clothes on and walked back downstairs. I took a deep breath as I turned the corner, preparing myself for the worst…but the sight in front of me couldn’t have been more adorable.

He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of his multiple see through t-shirts, singing into the spoon he had in his hand as he wiggled his hips to the beat. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing and blowing my cover. As I moved over to the table and sat down, he started bouncing across the floor as he checked whatever was in the oven, then stirring what was on the stove, still singing and still oblivious to my presence. I covered my mouth to stifle another laugh when the guitar riffs started and then the spoon became an air guitar. The closed eyes, the bottom lip biting and the headbanging was too much. I had seen him dancing around the kitchen when he’s cooked before and we have danced when cooking together, but this? Absolutely priceless.

I took out my phone and made a video so I could either use it for blackmail or for my own amusement when his iPod turned off. I clicked off the video and started clapping. He jumped and turned around, a blush going from the top of his head all the way down, then his brow furrowed and his jaw tightened.

“You aren’t supposed to be back yet.” I took a deep breath.

“Don’t start this again, please, I’m done…I surrender…I’m still cold from getting caught in the rain, I’m exhausted and you know how much I hate fighting.” I watched his eyes soften a little as he leaned over the counter, sudden recognition in his face as he held up his hands.

“No…God, no I didn’t mean it in that sense at all. I meant you weren’t supposed to be back because the food isn’t ready.” I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. “I…erm…thought I would make it up to you for being such a dick earlier by making dinner. I wasn’t expecting you home for a while.” I felt my entire body finally relax as I laid my head down on the table, sighing in relief.

Before long, dinner was done and I was served like a Queen. There was steak, potatoes, green beans, corn and rolls. When it was time for dessert, he brought out a dark triple chocolate cake with chocolate icing and written in the middle in white icing we’re two words. “I’m Sorry.”


End file.
